


Second Lead Syndrome (S.L.S.)

by XxlilshotsoflovexX



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxlilshotsoflovexX/pseuds/XxlilshotsoflovexX
Summary: Don't you think your favourite second lead character deserves a happy ending? She thinks so too.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 18





	Second Lead Syndrome (S.L.S.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the extended version. Original: @lilshotsofsaida

——————————————

"So, my precious Dahyunnie remained single after all her best efforts? Mina and Dahyun should have been the endgame. What type of crappy film is this?" an upset Sana pulled a scene alone in her living space. She hated every bit of the finale. It shattered her heart to witness something unfair.

The confession scene was the most memorable part. It drove Sana nuts as she kept on chanting 'yes' beneath her thick blanket accompanied by a bucket of chocolate ice cream. Near to the end, Dahyun took a bold initiative to kiss an astound Mina under a shelter from the heavy rain outside a nearly closed diner. 

Before Dahyun can even reach her lips, Mina instinctively cupped her cheeks. A lengthy clip of them gazing at each other with a melancholy background music starting revealed the predictable outcome on Sana's end. No one tried to speak. The action speaks louder. Mina rubs her thumb on the soft skin, the other, already knew where it's coming to an end - they are best friends since the very beginning after all.

Dahyun is that down to earth friend who will sacrifice everything to grant happiness for Mina. Decoding the look in Mina's mesmerising gaze, the contagious tears of Dahyun begin to come out on its own. Sana cried with her - she has a significant impact on her. Her second lead syndrome took a wild twist the moment Dahyun made her appearance in the first scene. With those dreamy eyes where she can read their future together, charming smile that is worth to die for and a gentle personality which makes men more unlikable, Dahyun was someone that needs to be protected, loved and cared. Love at first sight suddenly existed in her dictionary. It was too much to contain.

Compare to Jeongyeon, the bad girl, playgirl, cocky type figure, Dahyun is a tender and a complete sensitive person who possesses an infinite worth of beautiful personality traits. Embracing the character made Sana want her to have a meriting closure.

"Can writers rewrite everything from start to finish and re-film the entire film with a more authentic feel to it? Most second lead I appreciate never gets an actual partner. if I could tweak it, maybe Dahyunnie can get a proper ending she deserves." Sana can only dream big and hope for the better (unfortunately, she can't write or read fan-fictions to satisfy her needs). She still hasn't recovered yet.

Dahyun manages to halt her tears to call her other best friend, Jeongyeon to pick Mina up for a ride home. Whatever happens next, it's up to them to decide. "Idiot, I was checking your eyes. It was red." coughs Dahyun to clear the thick awkwardness.

Mina pitied her - she played cluelessly.

"Should've told me sooner." which contains double meaning in them. Dahyun understood those two by heart. Mina meant telling her feelings earlier allows her to feel less pain than now. And the other means, she already has Jeongyeon owning her heart and will always view her as her best friend she loves.

Being able to finish the entire film was a huge accomplishment. Though, the satisfaction was lower (six rotten tomatoes over ten to highlight the number of love for her Dahyunnie. Cheesy, right?). Sana begins to arrange things up and finds the remote control hiding between the cushions. "Alright, I am done with this." pressing the power button off, the television screen stays lit. Sana shook the remote, hit the remote, and check the battery numerous times every tactic didn't work. Therefore, she attempts to push one of the buttons to the side of the television, although the timing was at the same time when a lightning strike transpired. Sana's petrifying scream covers the full apartment, and the next thing she knew, a blinding light reflected before her sights.

Sounds of birds chirping, unusual fresh breeze invading her nostrils and the feeling of hard material mostly on her lower body, felt oddly foreign. Most importantly, her head feels like it's resting on a pillow. She opened one eye, the fluffy pillow is none other than, "KIM DAHYUN?" screamed Sana. Jolting on the bench to find a better view to debunk her constant inquiries in mind, Sana hollers to the girl how on Earth she got here?

A sheepish chortle pulls some heartstrings inside of Sana's chest.

"Miss, you fainted in the middle of the pathway. I thought I wouldn't make it, but I caught you just in time. Did you at least drink water today?" Dahyun's concern nature kicks in.

Taking a minute to think about when she drank water, hesitation brought her to realisation. 

"I ate ice cream. Does that count?"

Dahyun finding the answer silly pats Sana's head as punishment. "No, cutie. You should take care of your health."

Sana might not get her current state, but Dahyun is one precious bean.

Looking lost at the street names written on each sign, her home somehow disappeared; vanished into nothingness; drifted off elsewhere.

Due to the growing anxiety, irregular heartbeat and fast breathing begin to torment Sana, worrying a particular follower. "My home—my home is gone. How is that possible?" her voice cracks. She felt a delicate hand repeatedly rubbing her stiff shoulder for comfort.

"Have you tried contacting a family member or a friend via mobile phone. They might benefit you." Dahyun recommends. She felt the need to follow her after what happened. 

Sana's unexpected appearance truly surprised her. Dahyun is unsure if what she saw looked realistic or her vision was playing unnecessary tricks. Civilians surrounding her should have noticed the unusual glitch, though it was her alone that caught her presence before she collides on the ground and hurt herself without knowing.

Arms scanning all over her body to look for her device hits home. "I left my phone in the living room," she mumbles, having a blank look on the face.

Dahyun catching her quiet chatter on her own made her decide to assist the helpless stranger. "Want my phone to dial anyone you remember through my phone? It doesn't matter who it is. As long as you're safe."

Thinking about it, she did memorise a family member's, and one of her trustworthy friend's number. They dialled the numbers only to be answered by random strangers. To be precise, and confident claiming it's her relatives, Dahyun is beginning to think out of the box.

Inside the mind of Sana, her thoughts malfunctioned thinking the impossible possibility of her getting sucked in the movie. She recently moved into her brand-new apartment, so the street name sounds vague for her to recall. Everything that she listed in her smartphone, that's where she relies on the stuff she easily can't remember. As she observes the setting, trying to connect two and two in her capabilities, another big revelation invaded her gut instinct.

"Miss...?" Dahyun tilted for a clearer glimpse. Sana looked strangely alarmed.

Sana burst. "What year, are we?"

"Year? Well, it's 2018." to say those to Sana, it felt like her world crashed. 

S ana points her fingers back and forth. "Right. Right!" rethinking about it now, the official building construction was at the start of 2019. In this movie, her place hasn't existed even at a slightest.

"So, you're from the future?" Sana nods at the title, sipping the fresh coffee that Dahyun made. Dahyun somehow invited her in the house, somewhat feeling some empathy at Sana's complicated situation. It is part of her nature to be considerate; part of her strength to detect a person's tricks if they are speaking the truth; part of her blood to distinguish which are the good and the wrong people. Sana is on the acceptable side. She just has the aura worth to be trusted.

"Two years in the future to be exact."

To even tell her this is a movie, it would sound unbelievable for the other. Keeping it less complicated is batter that way. This scene could be when Mina plans to visit to complain about Jeongyeon making her life a mess. Both characters have been blackmailing each other to protect their pride. They belong in a high-class family with similar businesses - highly competitive when it comes to the Yoo's and Myoui's. Therefore their behaviour impacts the industry even if it's a lie or not. Meanwhile, Dahyun belongs to a wealthy family as well. The difference is their status is a bit lower but consistent when it comes to gaining profits.

"You have a minute to make yourself look good. Mina is coming to visit soon." she washes the mug and puts it in the drying rack.

"SHE WHAT?" 

It didn't take long for Dahyun to hear a faint knock on the door.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Dahyun is questioning how Sana knows about her life, but for now, that should require more thinking at night so pass.

Sana plots to take refuge inside the storage room for the meantime. In advance, she asked her to protect their secret for now, and Dahyun coincides with that.

Once she opens the door, greetings by a pissed Mina welcomed her. "I'm close to hiring a hitman, Hyoni." Sana hears them, realising this whole time she has been calling Dahyun's real name and not Shin Hyun, Park Hana (Mina) or Jeon Yuna (Jeongyeon). Mina calls her Hyoni because she thought it was cute. Dahyun being a whipped Dahyun may dislike it if others call her that, but for Mina, everything sure is alright.

Mina was quick to visit, but also, swift to leave her place (family matters problem). Sana emerged out with a huge grin plastered all over her face to tease the younger something.

"You like her, don't you?"

Unable to hear any sort of denial from Dahyun meant the answer is undoubtedly a yes. Sana bit the inside of her cheek to maintain her coolness — her fangirl self might get expose. She already can't contain the amount of happiness building up in her chest.

"Let me help. I'll be your wingman!" she proudly vows.

They sat at the dining area, watching the sunset move downwards with the sunlight shortly falling on their skin. Sana's beauty hits differently — this girl exudes a rather lively aura, a type of character that you can contrast with consuming a fresh can of beverage during the summer in every commercial on television. She gives you that kind of energy; refreshing like Sprite.

Quite embarrassed at the following query, Dahyun asked, "How should I address you as?"

"Just, Kim Sana. My older version will faint as soon as she finds out another Minatozaki exist." nodding at that, Dahyun chose to let her fate course by itself, despite being unsure of the outcome. She saw it with her own two eyes. Sana doesn't belong in this time frame. Her claims and description were convincing to perceive it, honestly. 

Finally knowing her real last name, and changing it into a Kim for her identity to stay hidden, Dahyun is questioning who is the actual Sana - the Minatozaki Sana in her year.

To fully trust her once and for all, she dialled her most trustworthy investigator as she allowed Sana to take a night shower. "Hyun! It's pleasant to hear from you again." cheers the person in the other line then begins to ramble about their awful day, to which an unimpressed Dahyun didn't wish to reply.

"Listen, before you say something unrelated, I'd like you to investigate someone important." 

Seemingly hesitant at the surprising request, the investigator slowly accepts the offer. "Whether you are my relative, and this may be different from all my crime stuff, this is the first time you ask me for a favour so let's hear what you've got, cousin."

Xiumin nods throughout the whole story, chewing a piece of bubble gum he found in the drawer. Dahyun hardly lies unless it's a crucial situation. "There is a theory about our world, possibly being a simulation. It's hard to believe it, though, I will consider investigating this person for you. Take care, alright?"

With that, the phone call ended.

"Dah-oops, Hyun. Tomorrow, don't you have a movie date with Hana and Yuna?" Dahyun pauses in her seat, the hairs in her nape stood up, slowly facing Sana at the door.

"Yeah... how do you know that?" Sana also froze, realising she made a mistake. The movie idea came from Mina (Hana) via Messages. So, in the movie, only their text was shown. Mina wants to talk some sense out of Jeongyeon about their recent blackmail. The reason they are doing this because a marriage contract is on the line, and Jeongyeon is going too far which will potentially ruin the Myoui's name if she doesn't drag the Yoo's as well. 

To recap the film, it talks about three chaebols best friends whose parents seek for more power, especially the Myoui's and Yoo's. The Yoo's, already known for its influence nationwide, aims to make it worldwide, and that leads them to involve their future successors. The Myoui's joined in to be part of their achievement as they are the second most influential company (Dahyun being one of the decent ones). However, Jeongyeon and Mina have no feelings for each other. They don't want marriage to build a wall in their relationship. So, the two planned a rebellion. If their parents are not going to listen, why not take advantage of Jeongyeon's rebel character, and why not portray Mina as a disappointment? Through the process, feelings did come to the picture. It's a complicated story, but Sana only loved it due to Dahyun's appearance whenever Mina feels vulnerable. She is the key that made the characters realise their feelings for one another (insert the scene where Dahyun knew Mina doesn't like her back).

"How do I know it? You told me, didn't you? Hyunnie, you're getting old." she lamely excuses with an awkward laugh backing up as long as her look of suspicion disappears.

Dahyun surges forward before Sana does anything, her back coming in contact to the steel-like wall.

"Dahyunnie..." their proximity so close, Dahyun's able to smell her flowery scent while she panics.

"Stop calling me, Dahyun. I'm Hyun. Shin Hyun." she sulks.

A piece of Sana's heart melted, her heart near to collapse. _Don't die, don't die, don't die._

Not intending to squeeze both sides of her cheek to which Sana did, Dahyun becomes dumbfounded.

"Hyunnie, you're so cute!"

The butterfly sensation in her stomach whenever Mina is the topic, suddenly blossom just by looking at Sana gushing over her at how adorable she is.

Oh lord, Sana can feel the heat on her palm increasing coming from Dahyun.

"G-good night!" the flustered pale separates their closed gap, slamming the door shut.

Sana laughs inaudibly at her funny reaction, skipping towards her room and parachuting on the luxurious mattress, not forgetting to cuddle with the pillow to re-imagine the scenario of her favourite second lead.

"A baby."

A chance missed during the movie date is somehow an intentional mistake. Sana dropped her coke on Mina's lap for Dahyun to show her gentlewoman skill. However, that expectation shattered when Xiumin arrives on the scene, appearing to be like any ordinary customer. Dahyun had an excuse to leave the situation — she can rely on Jeongyeon to handle everything for Mina while she gestures Sana to stay and apologise.

Reaching to the top floor, Xiumin tosses a file. Dahyun caught it flawlessly, flicking the papers to scan the name of the owner: Minatozaki Sana.

"I must say, that was your fastest delivery."

Xiumin responds with a cocky snort, "Remember, a handsome investigator like me knows his job well. Besides, your Sana you talked about isn't the hardest to track down."

She purses her lips in question as she reads the report. "Minatozaki lives close to my house. Is this what Sana meant she must hide her identity? Well thanks, Min." she walks out mumbling more stuff in the printed file, unbothered to face Xiumin who rolls his eyes at her usual ridiculousness.

He huffs. "Yeah, right. Just don't forget to treat me dinner."

"Gotchu! Eat on your own."

Arriving in the parking lot, she hid the papers in her car trunk, covering it with a fabric then later head out to the cinema.

The movie started halfway without her existence. She notices Mina wearing a new pair of short, her head on Jeongyeon's shoulders comfortably. Dahyun swears their behaviour makes them look like a real couple. So, she stepped back and searched for an empty seat to keep those two uninterrupted. They may look sweet, but this is a horror movie. Everyone is at the edge of their chair to witness a gory scene. She already sees Sana buried in her seat at the back, slowly digging her grave. "What's up with you?" in all honesty, Dahyun is in need to burst out her laughter.

"Come here, loser!" a jittery Sana forcefully pulls her arm to sit closer to her. "You guys are insane for picking this movie!" she points out the doll trying to throw objects at an infant. "Hyun, hug me!"

One of her worst weaknesses is seeing someone teary-eyed, and Sana is the worse. Her hands automatically sneaked around Sana's waist after she removes the arm-rest purposely separating them. "There, better?"

Sana snuggles closer. "Better than ever."

Until the ending, both characters found comfort from each other. "You should've helped Hana change clothes. Yuna and Hana went out to get a new pair of shorts. It seems those two had a talk or something." Sana's muffled voice vibrated into her glowing skin. Whatever it maybe is, her chest somewhat tightened hearing the news.

"Maybe in this world, this isn't exclusively for us."

"The plot does agree," replies Sana sadly. "We can still try, though."

Dahyun challenges her. "Do your thing."

Oh god, she did her thing. She orders Dahyun to ask Mina to dinner as the trio decides to part ways.

"Next time, Hyoni."

Many attempts were a failure. Mina could be on a family meeting, working, or spending her free time alone with Jeongyeon to continue on the plan. Dahyun dislikes how it's affecting her that Sana has to go through all this hard work to force her to someone she knows it's impossible.

"If I talk to her, her phone rings. If I go out to see her, Yuna appears. If I ask her availability, all her schedules stay occupied. What do you expect?" her frustration burst out of this protective bubble. Sana flinched at the outburst. "Are you expecting me to force myself to her to the point she's unhappy about it? Those are the last thing I want to happen. Mina and I are not it, Sana. But because it's hurting me, I want to confirm it on my own."

"Dahyunie, I didn't mean—"

"Stop with the Dahyun bullshit already! Like really. Just give me some space, okay?"

To think this through, Sana's been demanding a conclusion that she believed it's the best possible way. Her fantasies got her out of control that she didn't think of Dahyun's feelings even once. It made her feel shit. Her second lead and protagonist? That's bullshit now.

Sana doesn't know what to do. Her, sobbing in bed, is the last she remembered.

Gloom occupied Dahyun under a street light. She sat on the side of the road, leaning against the pole and observing the stars sparkle above with the crickets making synchronise beat.

"It's very dangerous for women to be out at this hour. Don't you think?" the person sat next to her, leaning in to get a glimpse of her overcast expression.

"Sana, didn't I say to give me space?" the called Sana looked confused.

"How do you know my name? Are you perhaps a type of STALKER?" Sana stands her ground panicking. Dahyun widens her eyes at the realisation.

"Eh, what? Did I say that?" both of them panicked with different reasons in mind. "I said, Hana! She's the best friend of mine. You have a bad hearing, Miss!" accuses Dahyun, stuttering along the way.

Breathing out wearily, the scary feeling going away. "I was this close calling the police on you." Xiumin would die of laughter when she does get arrested. "By the way, why so blue?" Sana starts her interrogation.

"Because two of my friends doesn't realise that they love one another. And, I love one of them." she takes a peek at the girl, and a brilliant grin came to embrace her. Similarly to Sana's, well, they are the same people except for the two-year gap.

"I suggest you move on as soon as you can. Somebody out there - most likely yours — is waiting impatiently for you." Sana shakes her head out of pity. "What a waste if no one gets to have you, if no one wants you, fate can match us." Sana flips her hair to the side to appear more flirtatious. Dahyun cracks up, earning an eyebrow raise from the other. "Hey, you're laughing! Not surprised to know that I am contagious!"

_You always are._ Dahyun thought. 

"The name's Shin Hyun."

"Sana, Minatozaki Sana."

Throughout the entire night, the actual Minatozaki Sana accompanied her outside with everlasting stories which enabled her to erase the mint colour in her system.

"Sorry."

Dahyun wrote a letter; a sincere letter right next to her bedside table. Sana read them carefully, consuming every message straight through her heart. Upbeat whistles drew her straight to the kitchen meeting the person who is wearing her ' _I am the world's best cook'_ apron, Dahyun prepared a mouth-watering breakfast: an American style breakfast.

"Who knew Shin Hyun cooks?" mocks Sana, taste testing the tofu soup mixed with a spoonful of rice.

Dahyun pretends to feel triggered, frowning quietly. "I. Am. Upset." she moves her chin upwards, highlighting her most high-graded pouty look. "Hyunnie feels upset. Hmph, hmph!"

It's the first time a Dahyun aegyo completely malfunctioned Sana. Her system broke down, the minute her spoon reaches inside her mouth. "You did not just do that! I was upset first. Hmph, Hmph!"

The aegyo battle brought a much lighter atmosphere between them (also may come off as cringe for any passersby).

"I met your version last night." Sana pauses her doings in an attempt to sit on the couch more comfortably. She signalled her to continue. "We got along well. She was as bright and witty as you are. Though, Minatozaki was one flirty individual. Meanwhile, you're not as flirty as her."

"I've never seen you once flirt with me." she came to understand their process throughout the interaction they have had together since day one (her job was for wingman purposes only).

"Do you want me to?" a sly smirk emerging to taunt.

She thinks quite intently. "I don't think two existing Sana can help me survive in a day. Would that lead me to cardiac arrest?" calculates a daze Dahyun.

See now how Sana's second lead syndrome awakened. A clueless flirt she is, forever likely, her type. Shin Hyun fill her checklist of obtaining a future girlfriend.

"I'm not letting you leave this world without a proper girlfriend."

Dahyun leans on the cushion, curious gaze not willing to leave on Sana's. "Would you be my proper girlfriend then?"

God. How her heart clenched hearing that sentence — the growing heat which conquers the entire section of her face. This condo upped its heater's temperature to the highest level. Let's blame it all to the electric heater, shall we?

"Are you joking?"

"Do you think I'm joking?"

Does reality intend to leave her? Is this really how her future is going to go, to live inside a movie? Her apologetic reaction tells it all.

"I can't. I don't belong here."

"Right, right. I just realised. We don't even know what the future holds for the two of us." sighs a disappointed Dahyun.

"But this 2018 Sana you talked about can." Sana wiggles her eyebrows.

Great. With a nervous Dahyun aching to go inside due to the cold climate, Kim Sana orders her to stick around the same place where this 2018 version first met with her yesterday.

Dahyun puffs some minimal air out onto her freezing fingers, looks like the weather is on a mood swing. A pair of thicker gloves, a new knitted scarf, and a jacket surprise her as it fell on her.

"Jesus, you're unbelievable. What sort of dumb-dumb hangs out during windy weather? You can get sick trying to fit in the aesthetic." scold the person she's been waiting for hours.

"I... was waiting." she shies her way to stand face-to-face. "For you, if I'm going, to be honest."

"Why? Caught feelings already?" she gives a half-suppressed laugh, followed by a cold cloud coming out of her mouth. A confident answer it is.

"Is it bad to want to see you?"

"I don't think so," admits Sana. "I know a perfect coffee place that will warm you up."

Inside the lobby, Sana examines her other version guide Dahyun to someplace she doesn't have a clue where. Hopefully, they have fun. A contented sensation filled her heart and mind. It feels wonderfully right despite the weird feeling it's another her.

Wouldn't it be nice to have the real Kim Dahyun date her?

"Huh?"

Something is, indeed strange, she can see the floor through her limbs. She enters the condo hurriedly, grabbing a pen and a paper. Sana begins to jot down a letter.

"No way." the pen drop on its own. Before she can even grab it, a flash blinded her sight. The static ringing in her eardrum continued to dizzy her. Sana blinked multiple times to adjust her eyesight, to ease the pain in her head.

Her throat felt dry as if she hasn't drunk nor eaten in so long.

"Babe? Babe?" a shaky voice calls out. "Babe, please answer me." Sana groans, glowing light unable her to open her eyes properly. Thankfully, somebody blocked the sun for her.

Familiar warmth, familiar with everything surrounding her, her eyes fixated to the person in front of her.

"Shin Hyun…?"

"Shin Hyun? It's Kim Dahyun babe."

And that was the wake-up call.

— Shin Hyun,

I have many reasons why I can't have you. I told you, I don't belong here. I belong to somewhere else. I belong to a reality where someone like you exist. Kim Dahyun, my Dahyunnie, she plays the role of Shin Hyun. I play the role of myself. I am no actress nor a celebrity in any kind. The film was about the coming out of her, the revelation for both of us. It's an introduction to the world that I was going to be Kim Sana, her fiancé.

I, Minatozaki Sana, is trapped in the depths of my memories. Whatever happened to me was never the cause of a random strike of lightning. Since the beginning of the story, all of it was part of the plot. Shin Hyun, after the wedding, an intruder came in to sabotage our party. Someone took the gun, and then, BANG, BANG, BANG, was all I heard and I fell unconscious. I was the target because a group of delusional people couldn't accept Dahyun and I's relationship.

Shin Hyun, if you are reading this, you are just a fragment of my imagination — a movie I was part of the whole time.

"Sana? How are you feeling?"

Kim Dahyun, the real Shin Hyun, is at a loss of words; a pair of soft lips shut her up. The longing feeling that her wife is conscious at last makes her the happiest person on Earth. While Sana was in her deep sleep, Dahyun filed a restraining order against the people involved in the shooting. She wanted her wife to wake up without problems on the rise. She needed to do everything in her power to put those people in jail and never harm them again. To finally punish them for hurting someone she loves.

Deep in thought to notice the kiss was over, Sana scowls with her arms crossed. "What type of person who leaves their wife hanging?"

Sana got the rest she needs in the hospital. It may take time to heal the bullet wounds, but Dahyun is willing to wait.

Properly sitting on the bed confuses Sana. Dahyun cups her cheeks and leans in sealing a fitting kiss.

It's her turn.

——————————————


End file.
